la nueva generación - One Piece
by My beutiful butterfly
Summary: luffy se a convertido en el rey de los piratas , todos ellos han cumplido sus sueños y ahora es el turno de sus hijos , nuevas aventuras vienen, nuevos nakamas y nuevos enemigos. portgas D. Anee(?) Monkey D. Minori(?) ¿Cual de estas dos sera la sucesora de Monkey D. Luffy? ¿the new mugiwaras? o ¿Pirates of the fire dancer?


Han pasado 5 años desde el momento de la reunión de los mugiwaras, ellos hace 3 años conquistaron el nuevo mundo y se convirtieron en la tripulación más libre de todo el mundo, luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piradas " el pirata más libre de todos" , nami logro dibujar el mapa de todo el mundo , zoro se convirtió en el mejor espadachín , robín descubrió la verdadera historia , chopper se convirtió en el mejor doctor, sanji descubrió el All Blue , Brook cumplió su promesa con laboon , franky logro que el sunny superara al oro Jackson , usopp se convirtió en un verdadero pirata llegando a ser mucho mejor que su padre.

En estos años han pasado muchas cosas como romances entre los mugiwaras, Nico Robín y Roronoa Zoro se convirtieron en los primeros en empezar una relación la cual izo conceder a una niña de 6 años y un niño de 7 años , los cuales se llaman kuina y hikaru , Roronoa kuina una chica muy inteligente esta comió la nami-nami la fruta que permite que esta haga tormentas y pueda controlar el agua a su gusto, esta también es experta en lo que trata de información , es bastante inteligente físicamente se parece a robín aun que tiene rasgos de su padre como su pelo lizo de color verde, delgada . Su hermano Roronoa Hikaru es un buen nadador, no es muy inteligente, actúa con forme a lo que piense, domina Santoryu al igual que su padre, físicamente es algo parecido a su padre aun que tiene el pelo color negro y tiene rasgos de cara con su madre pero en lo que resta a lo demás es igual a su padre, es delgado y le gusta comer arroz blanco.

Los siguientes fueron el capitán luffy y la navegante Nami , ellos concedieron a una niña llamada monkey D. Minori , tiene 5 años , su pelo corto que llega a los hombros , color rojizo , es alegre y divertida , le gusta mucho comer cualquier tipo de comida , ella es muy fuerte a la edad que tiene puede dominar muchas técnicas, tiene un arco el cual es llamado " Arco angelical" ese arco fue un regalo que le dieron los habitantes de Skype a los mugiwaras cuando fueras nuevamente hay , ese arco es hecho de la piedra del mar , es muy efectivo, físicamente se parece mucho a su madre pero también tiene un parecido a su padre sobre todo en la personalidad.

Usopp tiene un pequeño hijo con kaya llamado hayato , tiene 4 años, aún es muy pequeño pero es una ternura, es adorable y siempre dice que cuando grande quiere ser un gran medico como su madre pero también quiere ser fuerte como su padre, físicamente se parece a kaya pero tiene la personalidad de usopp.

Los mugiwaras ahora se dirigen a la villa donde se crió el su capitán, todos están emocionados ya que luffy les ha contado mucho sobre su hogar y también les quiere presentar a todos ellos a sus amigos de ahí.

-papa ¿Cuándo llegaremos? –exclama la pequeña pelirroja algo aburrida-

-solo falta un poco, mi niña, ya llegaremos –le sonríe mientras le revuelve el pelo-

-¡genial! –grito entusiasmada –

-Minori, tranquilízate por favor –salió nami hacia la cubierta-

-está bien mama… -hizo un pequeño pucherito y se fue a jugar –

-yohohohoho –rió el esqueleto quien estaba en la punta del barco- veo la isla… hemos llegado.

-sanji-kun por favor dile a franky si puede dejar el barco en el puerto.

-Claro lo haré de inmediato nami-san ¡HEY FRANKY DEJA EL BARCO EN EL PUERTO! –grito para que franky lo escuchara-

-Okay cejas-san, quedara Súper en ese lugar –grito y dejo el barco en el puerto-

-mama ¿Dónde iremos ahora? –le observo mientras le tomaba la mano –

-kuina iremos a la villa donde vivía antes tío luffy.

-genial… por fin tierra ya me estaba aburriendo estar en el barco, quiero entrenar un rato.

-tranquilo, cuando bajemos las cosas, iremos a entrenar los dos juntos ¿te parece?

-claro Papa –le sonríe entusiasmado- eres el mejor papa

-Zoro-kun… por favor no hagan mucho ejercicio se lastimaran.

-está bien robín, si nos lastímanos es porque hemos entrenado bien cierto? –Le pregunta al menor el cual afirma con su cabeza-

-padre e hijo, ambos son iguales –rió y bajo con kuina del barco-

-hayato-san baja con cuidado.

-hai…mama estoy bien , chopper me lleva..-ríe divertido mientras se afirmaba –

-arigato chopper-san -le grita kaya mientras caminaba por la oriya del puerto-

-no hay de que kaya...hayato-san aun es un pequeño así que aún puede montarme...-le sonríe-

-¡Wii! –grita mientras corre hacia la villa- por fin llegamos! –sigue gritando-

-Minori-san por favor espérame…-le grita nami y luego suspira- es igual a ti luffy…

-Minori… vamos juntos –grita luffy alcanzándola desde atrás-

-¿Quién grita tanto? –Sale un hombre encorvado de una de las casas de la villa-

-Alcalde... eh vuelto... ¿cómo ha estado?

-luffy… ¿eres tú? –se acerca a el- has crecido mucho –las lágrimas se apoderan de sus ojos-

-alcalde...-le sonríe y le da un abraso –

-Lu-Luffy-kun… -se escucha la voz de una mujer-

-Makino-san –le sonríe y corre hacia a ella dándole un gran abraso y esta empieza a llorar-

-qué alegría luffy-kun, has crecido mucho, que alegría que estés bien, me has tenido muy preocupada –seca sus lágrimas-

-Makino-san eh cumplido mi sueño, mi hermano debe estar feliz por eso…no lo crees?

-claro que si, Ace-kun debe estar muy feliz de que hayas podido cumplir tu sueño, él era tu fans número uno.

-hahahaha… eso me alegra mucho…-sonrió- ¿han visto a dadan?

-claro que sí, pero hace un tiempo que no baja a la villa.

-oh ya veo…-sonríe – quizás valla a verla ahora.

-dime luffy-kun ¿Quién es esta niña?

-eh...Ella es mi Hija, su nombre es Minori –observa a Minori quien se oculta atrás de el- saluda Minori

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minori –sonríe tímida-

-que linda es –Makino se agacha y queda del tamaño de la niña – mi nombre es Makino, tú me puedes decir Makino-san.

-hai...-le sonríe alegremente- Makino-san…

-ellos son tu tripulación (?) –Pregunto el alcalde-

-sí, ellos son mis nakamas –afirmo orgulloso-

-oh ya veo…. Se ven que son fuertes….

-mi abuelo ¿está aquí?

-sí, el partió hoy a la montaña muy temprano.

-ya veo… iré a la montaña –miro a Minori- ¿vamos juntos?

-Claro papa –luffy la tomo en sus brazos y se fueron a la montaña-

En camino a la montaña luffy empezó a contarle a su pequeña hija de solo 5 años lo que había vivido en aquellas montañas, la niña fascinada escuchaba a su padre atentamente.

-hemos llegado –bajo a Minori de sus brazos, tomo aire y luego- ¡MINNAAAA ESTOY DE VUELTA! –Grito a todo pulmón-

En eso todos los bandidos salieron corriendo de la casa y observaron a luffy, todos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Quién demonios grito? –salió una mujer robusta de la casa, al ver a luffy sus ojos se cristalizaron – luffy! –empezó a llorar- maldito mocoso… ¿Por qué volviste? Nadie dijo que volvieras…nadie dijo que te extrañábamos

-hahahaha! Dadan… Ace antes de morir dijo que tú le agradabas mucho –rió fuerte-

-Maldito mocoso…-siguió llorando- por qué me dices eso ahora… Maldito Ace… por qué dices esas cosas

-jefa…mire –apuntan a Minori- es una niña.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? –Observa a Minori- quien es esta mocosa...

-es mi hija se llama Minori…-sonrió nuevamente orgulloso-

-¡TU HIJAAAA! –Gritaron todos asiendo que luffy riera aún más fuerte-

Luego de unos minutos, luffy entro a la casa de los bandidos con Minori, ellos conversaron algo y luffy salió de la casa dejando hay a Minori, el empezó a caminar hacia un risco donde se encontró a su abuelo-

-Abuelo...-le observo-

-luffy has crecido mucho...

-¿Dónde está ella?

-¿acaso lo sabias?

-claro que lo sabía, sabo me había contado de su existencia.

-ya veo… ella esta hay… se parece mucho a su padre...

-nos vemos abuelo, por favor no lastimes a mi tripulación –rió un poco y empezó a caminar alejándose de el – Hay… tu eres portgas D. Anne ¿cierto?

-¿Quién eres? –le observo la niña –

-pues yo soy tu tío –afirmo sonriente-

-¿mi tío? –pregunto algo confusa-

-claro, yo soy el hermano menor de tu padre.

-¿tú eres monkey D. luffy?

-así es –luffy se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado- ¿es difícil para ti?

-¿difícil? –Ríe un poco- aun no lo sé… quiero vivir…y convertirme en la nueva reina pirata –le observa- quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi…no me importa que la gente piense que tenga sangre de un demonio…yo seguiré luchando por mi sueño.

-ya veo…-le sonríe- me hubiese gustado que Ace pensara así también-miro el mar-

-tío sabo, me hablo de mi padre y de ti, me contó muchas cosas y también me ha enseñado a luchar.

-¿tu comiste esa fruta cierto? –le observa-

-así es, yo comí la mera-mera, lograre ser un gran pirata... mi sueño es ser la persona más libre de este mundo.

-ya veo... entonces debes superarme ¿lo entiendes?

-hai! Te superare Tío…-luffy sonrió –

-nos vemos en unos par de años, recuerda saldrás al mar a la edad de 17 años nos vemos…portgas D. Anne

Luego de eso luffy volvió a la villa con Minori quien se había dormido ya que se había puesto a jugar con los bandidos. Cuando llegaron sanji estaba preparando un gran banquete, todos comieron, luego de unos días, se fueron de la villa.

Nueve años después.

-Luffy-san llego el periódico –le entrega el periódico a su capitán –

-arigato Brook –tomo el diario y un cartel de recompensas callo en sus piernas-

-¿Qué es eso luffy? –Pregunto curiosa la navegante a su querido esposo-

-es el inicio de la nueva generación –sonrió victorioso-

-¿la nueva generación? –sin entender observo el cartel, se sorprendió pero luego sonrió-

El cartel que tenía luffy en sus manos era el cartel que espero nueve años, salía la foto de una chica sentada en la parte del barandal de su barco con un sombrero el cual tenía una cinta negra y un pequeño dibujo de una flama en él, esta sonreía de lado, vestía la parte de arriba la parte de arriba un bikini y para abajo unos pantalones como los de su padre, sus zapatos eran unos botines negros más abajo decía "bailarina de fuego" Portgas D. Anne $ 40.000.000.


End file.
